This invention relates to a color separation circuit, a camera comprising such a color separation circuit and a color separation method.
Color separation is already known from the International Publication WO 99/29101. This publication discloses a dynamic range modification circuit comprising means for selecting a brightness component from a sensor output signal and two color components.